Red and Violet
by darkprincess888
Summary: Renruki oneshots for Renruki week 2017. Prompt for Day 7 : Alternate Universe. Rukia meets Byakuya's new employee and...her fiance?. Renruki. Renruki week 2017.
1. Chapter 1Everything

_**Hi everyone! Welcome to my collection of Renruki oneshots written for the renruki week 2017 organised on Tumblr. All these little one shots are dedicated to the pairing of Rukia and Renji, one of my most beloved ship in Bleach. This collection will contain seven different one shots inspired by the prompts provided. I'll post a new chapter each day related to the prompt of the day.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Bleach franchise. Tite Kubo is the owner of this awesome series.**_

* * *

 _ **Day - 1**_

 _ **Prompts: Happy birthday Renji!/ Childhood**_

 _ **Prompt chosen : Happy birthday Renji!**_

* * *

 _ **Summary: He thinks he could live a thousand more years for the scene in front of him. After all, she represents his win over everything.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter - 1**_

 _ **Everything**_

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up!"

Renji groaned under his breath and opened his sleepy eyes a tiny bit. He saw a mop of red hair bouncing up and down on his toned stomach. Renji immediately hooked his arms around his little one and hoisted her up in his strong arms, dangling her over his head. Instead of getting frightened from the sudden action, the little violet eyed child screamed in delight.

"Happy birthday, daddy!" She shrieked in happiness.

Her words made Renji's eyes shot open.

"What? What did you say?"

He said yawning but still his full attention was directed to the hyperactive child above him.

"Mommy said that today was birthday!"

Oh. So today was the day. His birthday. What was the big fuss going on all about? Heh. But if it makes his baby happy, then who is he to complain?

As he lazily lifted himself up, his daughter still dangling from his arms, he walked out of the room towards the kitchen, following a delicious sweet smell. As he entered, he was greeted with the sight of his beloved wife cooking, humming a tune, which he did not recognise, was escaping from her lips. Maybe she learned it during her stay in the world of the living? She might have sensed their presence for she spoke to them without turning.

"Good morning Renji. Ichika woke you up, I guess? Had a good sleep?"

"Ya, I think. You've got one damn of a alarm clock, huh? She can wake up an entire regiment of soldiers if she damn wanted." He said gesturing to the little girl who was currently giggling over her Daddy's stupid sleepy hair which was sticking out in all different directions.

Rukia snorted out an adorable laugh. "Sure, sure. She's yours after all."

"Damn right she is!" The red haired man said proudly but continued cheekily, " But I'm sure that she gets her feisty little attitude from her darling mother."

Rukia raised a brow and glared at him.

"What?" Renji asked self righteously.

The small dark haired woman stalked forward and came face to face with her tattooed husband.

"Happy birthday idiot."

Before he could retort or react she firmly planted her lips on his which he eagerly returned. This might have gotten a bit more heated had not been for the loud "Ewww!" from somewhere between them. They both quickly separated and looked at source of the voice. Their daughter squished between them was giving them a glare and a pout. They couldn't control themselves and burst out laughing. Their baby princess was simply a way too much adorable for them to get a little intimidated.

"What Ichika? You jealous that your Mama gave daddy a kiss and not you?" The male Shinigami vice captain teased.

At first, the little girl glared and then decidedly flicked her little pony tail with an adorable sass that had the entirety of high command of soul society wrapped around her tiny finger. Of course, which ranged from Momo Hinamori to Kenpachi Zaraki, surprisingly. And the person who was even more wrapped up around Ichika's pinkie was Byakuya Kuchiki…the girl's dear and only uncle. Well, can you imagine the great head of Kuchiki clan wearing a birthday cap? Renji had never imagined it as a freakin' possibility before but had been blessed with the grand privilege of seeing it. All thanks to their precious baby.

"Mommy kisses me a lot more than she kisses you daddy!" His daughter pointed out angrily.

Renji couldn't help but laugh and nod because his daughter was absolutely right! Ichika's birth brought out a gentle side of Rukia that he had even doubted the chance of q existing. Parenthood changes people a lot and the best example was his wife. He had always seen Rukia as a strong woman who was fiercely independent as much as most of the men he knew, if not more. But now, it was incredibly cute that how she'd fuss over the littlest of the cuts that Ichika receives during her training, growling at him for doing anything reckless in regards with Ichika. How she'd coo and cuddle her daughter was simply something he still has a hard time believing. He could never deny…motherhood suited his wife.

Suddenly, he heard the door bell chiming. The red haired child shrieked and jumped down her father's lap, running towards the door screaming something along the lines that Oji-sama was here on the top of her tiny lungs with Rukia trotting behind her daughter.

"You called your brother? Captain's here?" The brown eyed man asked.

Rukia gave a slight nod towards his direction and said, " Yes, I idid. I thought it was a nice occasion to have a breakfast together? I invited him over. You don't mind, right?"

Renji shook his head and left the room to look a little more presentable in front of the older man. He straightened his clothing and pulled his long scarlet hair in a ponytail, deciding not braid it. It was not that the dark haired man had ever said anything regarding his appearance, especially after his marriage to Rukia. It was simply that Renji had always had a certain amount of respect for his Captain which had increased, necessarily after getting closer to the older man.

As he entered back into the room, the grey eyed man was already sitting on the breakfast table with his whole attention dedicated to his niece who was currently having the honour of using the lap of one of the most respected man of Soul Society as her personal seat, completely unaware of the privilege. Renji knew, that for some reason, the older man wanted to keep things that way.

As he greeted his Captain, he was answered with a curt nod and a congratulations for the occasion which he reacted to by simply grinning and helping Rukia arranging the plates.

After few minutes…of their little family breakfast, he felt Rukia leaning into him and he simply welcomed her to his personal space.

As he sat across the older man who was patiently allowing Ichika to make a mess of his food, he felt himself smile. No matter how much his Captain would deny he was still a big softie at heart especially for his niece and for some extent, his sister.

Then his eyes darted down towards his side to see his wife smiling at her daughter and brother, and Renji for some moments wondered that how in the world had he received the honour of having someone like Rukia as his wife. Suddenly, Rukia's smile widened and he found himself staring at his daughter who had the most cutest laugh he had ever had the opportunity of hearing. Judging by the smiles of the elders in the room, he knew he wasn't the only one to think so.

And randomly, he realised something that he had never paid much thought to.

How he'd be more than willing to live a thousand more years if it was possible, solely for the sake of the beautiful scene in front of him.

"Happy birthday Renji…" he whispered to himself as he realised what his daughter represented.

All the harsh years of survival in Rukongai…

The struggle through the academy…

His separation from the most important person of his life…

His war with himself and the world to get her back…

His almost brush over death for the sake of her and their little human friends…

All of them surviving a war against a freakin' God…

Ichika represented it all.

She represented his win over…

 _Everything…_

* * *

 ** _So, how was it? A little family fluff? I hope you guys liked it? Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors._**

 ** _I'd be posting another one shot for the next day._**

 ** _Please let me know your views for this piece of work._**

 ** _See you again._**

 ** _Aditjn238._**


	2. Chapter 2 Trouble

_**Hi again everyone! I'm back with another one shot for today's prompt. This is my second submission for the Renruki week 2017.**_

 _ **Actually, this is the first time I've attempted to write in first person so I'm not sure of its quality. I hope you like it.**_

 _ **A big thanks for all the reviews, faves and follows.**_

 _ **Special dedication to : My amazing friend Andrey258. Happy birthday to him!**_

* * *

 _ **Summary:**_ _ **Rukia believes that training with Renji is synonymous to the word 'trouble'.**_

* * *

 _ **Day 2**_

 _ **Prompts : Academy days/Summer Day**_

 _ **Prompt chosen : Academy days**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter -2**_

 _ **Trouble**_

I was sitting on the corridor of my room in the Kuchiki mansion reminiscing about some of the past things I've never given much thought to. Recently, Ichigo lost all his spiritual prowess after his battle with Aizen and finally became a normal human. Its ironic that in Ichigo's own world, the world of living…only few are aware of the role that Ichigo played in defeating the threat that might have destroyed two entire worlds…three if you count Hueco Mundo. Ichigo was, no doubt, counted as a Saviour in soul society.

But a part of me was simply annoyed at myself for leaving him behind there just as if he didn't matter. Yes, I wanted him to have a peaceful life but not just because he's helpless. Its just terribly complicated. Something that I cannot explain to myself. And then there's Inoue. The beautiful young girl has a heart of gold, always filled with love and concern for others, especially for that orange haired brat who likes to dive face first into every adversity possible. Recently, Inoue too has been a bit distraught for Ichigo. Sometimes, I wonder that how can that idiot be so blind at the girl's affection for him or maybe, I think, no, I am certain that he's too busy handling his own affections for the hazel eyed girl.

Just like I am.

For whom?

That's the biggest trouble of my life!

The person I harbour feelings for…well its not like I wanted to…its more like I didn't even have a choice in the first place.

Is my best friend…Abarai Renji.

Suddenly, a memory jumped out from somewhere in corners of my mind to the forefront. It was of my academy days. When we were on our path to become Shinigami. Trying to survive and maintain our dignity in an institution filled with members of the nobility was proving to be quite a difficult task. Especially, for me, as I was one of weakest student in arts of sword fighting. It was hard for me to accept but I had made peace with the fact nonetheless.

I remember it being one of the private training sessions I had with him.

It was certainly not our first training session together and it wasn't even our last.

So what made it memorable? Well, not memorable…it was like bad kind of memorable if you ask me.

Why?

Um…maybe because I lost my first kiss to that moron?

Yeah. Definitely! That's the reason.

Damn him!

Damn that stupid training session!

Damn my feelings for him!

Damn those sword fighting exams!

Damn those academy days!

I was good at academics and Kido but…sword fighting wasn't something I could do properly. And it was the only thing that pulled my grades down. Even though, that idiot was a Dumbo at Kido, but I myself cannot deny his prowess in sword fighting. He was simply natural at that. The way he gripped the sword and striked his opponent with force and technique was something very impressive.

So, being good friends I had done the foolish act of asking for his help to train me. And that idiot too, had simply compiled without a question. I remembered that he was teaching me to properly swing a sword and at that moment I had decided to realise that he looked good when his tattooed brows were furrowed in concentration and his body leaned in to gain the momentum. I finally acknowledged that those girls weren't being silly when they talked about how handsome he looked at that moment.

I didn't realise that I was staring at him until he waved his hand in front of my face with a big smirk on his lips which was terrifyingly infuriating for me! I was angry at him for getting me and even more angrier at myself because, Come on…this is Renji….my idiot of a best friend, no matter how good he looked. So when teased me saying something along the lines that I was enjoying the view, all rationality flew out of my mind and I did one of the most idiotic thing I've ever done.

I jumped on him! My lithe legs around his waist and my feminine arms around his neck.

Oh god!

He might have never anticipated my move because the next thing I knew that he lost his balance and we both tumbled and crashed down on to the ground. And of course, the cursed thing called luck would never be on my side. So when we fell, me on the top of him…I was horrified to find…

My lips pressed against his!

And before I was aware of our positions I was kissing him with so much enthusiasm that now when I think about it, I want to hide myself in Ichigo's closet for eternity.

Argh! This was so damn embarrassing! How could I have been so stupid? If Ichigo ever learned about this, he'd tease me to death. That little sly bastard! Wait, till I catch him staring down at Inoue. Although, he wouldn't see me but I've more than enough ideas to annoy him to death.

But back to the topic at hand.

And, you know, what, the worst thing about the situation was? That he even returned my kiss. But we surely had soon separated and mumbled apologies and promised to never bring this up ever again, but that never changed the fact that we did kiss, accidentally or not.

But the thing that annoys me the most is that I don't even regret it. Not one damn thing. I never had and never will.

I liked the idea of kissing him. And embarrassing thing is that I still do.

Fortunaletly, or unfortunately, I'm not sure what to consider it, but before my thoughts ventured out to more intensity of my feelings, I heard an extremely familiar voice calling out my name.

"Rukia! Rukia!" The person who had been occupying my thoughts, yelled.

My entire body firstly froze and then I slowly turned my head to look at him, a big smile on his face and my own face turned into a unhealthy shade of white. He ran to me and jumped down to sit beside me and suddenly his face morphed from usual happy goofy expression to one of concern and confusion.

He looked cute and don't you dare ask me why I thought that! Okay?

Before I could act up, his large hand was on my forehead and he asked, "Are you sick? You look pale."

"No I'm not!" I screeched.

"You sure?"

"Of course I am!"

"Okay."

"What the hell do you want, Renji?"

"I was free currently and I learned that you're free too."

"Yeah. I am. So?"

"Do you wanna train with me?"

"…"

"Rukia…?"

"W-what?"

"You're sick."

"Huh?"

"You were all white seconds ago and now you're all red!"

"Argh! Shut up Renji!"

And sometimes, I think that training with Renji should be synonymous to the word…

Trouble!

* * *

 _ **Well, it was not much of Academy days and Rukia was OOC but I had this idea in my head for a long time. So, I couldn't help but write it. I hope it wasn't disappointing. Sorry for the errors.**_

 ** _I'll be back soon with another one shot for the next prompt._**

 ** _Please review._**

 ** _See you again._**

 ** _Aditjn238_**


	3. Chapter 3 Five times

_**Hi everyone. Guess what? I'm back again. This is my another Fanfiction one shot submission for the Renruki week 2017. This one shot has been written for the prompt for Day 3.**_

 ** _Thanks a lot for your amazing reviews and also for the favourites and follows._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Nothing related to the amazing Bleach franchise is owned by me. All belongs to Tite Kubo._**

 ** _I hope you like it!_**

* * *

 _ **Day 3**_

 _ **Prompts: Separation / Flowers**_

 _ **Prompt chosen : Flowers**_

* * *

 _ **Summary : The five times Renji remembers Rukia with flowers.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter-3**_

 _ **Five**_ _ **times**_

The first time he saw her with flowers was soon after she had joined their group of little thieves. As he was yelling at the other brats for some reasons, he doesn't remember now, he saw, in all her weird glory, she was sitting in a field covered with wild flowers. Not alone, but the with the group of girls of their band of little hooligans.

It was the first time he realized, subconsciously, that no matter how she talked or behaved like a man, in the end, she was still a girl.

And back then, for some unknown reasons, he had felt himself getting a warm and fuzzy feeling inside. Well, back then it annoyed him for reasons unexplained. After all, she was just Rukia, right? No one special, just Rukia, who always bossed him around.

But now, he knows better.

…

The second time that he remembers Rukia and flowers together was their day alongside river. Some years later, many of their former group members had either died or found their families. It was just him, three other boys and Rukia. They were simply a close knit group together, nothing less than a family.

That day, they had jumped down in the river to catch fishes for dinner, like they had seen some adults do. After an afternoon filled with an array of unsuccessful attempts, he had finally caught a fish, not a large one but albeit one, and had excitedly turned to the young girl beside him.

But what he saw, simply made him catch his breath in his throat.

She was knee deep in water, sleeves and ends for her dirty kimono folded up to prevent it from getting wet. The river around her glittered like gold due water catching the orange- red sunlight on its surface. Her tiny hands holding a white flower so terrifyingly delicately. Many others like it floated past them, getting swept up in the river currents. Her eyes were downcast with a somber expression on her face.

She simply looked magical.

After letting his eyes appreciate Rukia's beauty for a while…he had simply jerked himself awake from the trance and had proceeded to hit the other idiots who simply seemed to be love struck.

Now that he thinks about it, he knows that his little self was simply jealous.

He couldn't help but laugh at the irony of the situation. His little self would have never even imagined that one day the same little girl, who would grow up to be a beautiful and strong woman, would become his wife.

He simply snorted.

That red haired kid was a brat, no doubt.

…

The third time he remembered Rukia with flowers was when the last person of their group, except him and Rukia, died due to an illness. They had been completely grief-stricken due to the pain of losing someone very precious to them.

The sun was setting filling the sky with its blood red colour and various shades of orange. The clouds Where are outlined by pink colour which made the sky look even more beautiful. But unfortunately it was not a day for them to appreciate the beauty of the nature but simply another reminder that they had been left alone to live and to survive.

The fate had left them no one but each other.

As they sat in front of the graves that they had made for their friends with their own hands, he remembered Rukia with her head bowed down, her bangs hiding her eyes and tears streaming down her cheeks. Her hands were trembling as she tried sewing a garland from the flowers scattered around her feet.

He thinks that the scene must have been beautiful, if not then, he remembers it being blurry due to the tears present in both her eyes and his.

…

The fourth time he remembered seeing Rukia with flowers was on their wedding day. After the ceremony was over, the beautiful veil made by the Karakura company, for its own protection, was replaced by a beautifully crafted flower Tiara made by an old maid of Kuchiki Mansion, who had always had a soft spot for Rukia, since the day she had joined the Kuchiki household. The old woman had been crying believing that Rukia was leaving her but still very proud of the violet eyed woman. she was talking about how much Rukia looked like Lady Hisana at that moment that was uncanny. Rukia had told the older women that she felt on honored to receive so much love from the working staff of the Kuchiki mansion.

The Tiara on her head was simply accentuating her elegant white bridal Kimono and was enhancing her beautiful facial features, made her look ethereal, like a goddess from the heaven.

and he realized that he even loved her more.

…

But for Renji, he was sure that it was the fifth time that he felt that he had fallen in love with Rukia all over again.

It was a warm Summer Day, and they had been in the kuchiki mansion for their weekly visits. Rukia was sitting in the middle of the garden filled with flower blooms with a big smile on her face when a little red haired toddler came running towards her with her small clumsily made flower crown clutched tightly in her small fist.

She laughed gleefully at her mother and placed the crown on her mother's head. Although, Ichika was tiny enough to not reach her mom's head so the little crown slid to a side, making their baby pout a little and make another attempt to place properly, which made Rukia laugh heartily.

Then she suddenly pulled another crown, smaller than the one her daughter had made, out of her sleeves, placed it on her giggling child's head.

Renji couldn't help but get entranced at scene in front of him. And he knew he was not alone. He could see the older, black haired man beside him staring at the scene in front of him with calm grey eyes and a serene smile on his lips.

But now, even though, he knows that he rarely has the privilege of witnessing Rukia around or with flowers, he cherishes the moments he does.

But he does not consider Rukia simply any mediocre flower, because Rukia is not that delicate or soft. She is not the type of flower that simply withers away when the adversity strikes.

She is the flower that blooms in the hardest of the winters and gives the world a message strength can be beautiful too.

And truth is that he had simply loved her for that.

And he always will do…

Because she is his inspiration…

She had always been.

* * *

 _ **I hope you guys didn't get bored. Sorry for the spelling and grammatical mistakes. This was in Renji's POV and displays some of the different points for their lives. I personally love the last scene. What about you guys? The scene with Rukia wearing the tiara on her wedding was the one I simply made up.**_

 _ **but I would like to say that please review.**_

 _ **See you again.**_

 _ **Aditjn238.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Remembering where heart is

**_Hi guys! This is my submission Renruki week 2017. This one shot has been inspired by prompt for day 4. This time I've tried something different. I hope you people like it. This one shot is somewhere at the end of the Soul Society arc._**

 ** _Thank you for your reviews, favorites and follows._**

* * *

 ** _Day 4_**

 ** _Prompts : Reforming bonds / Souvenir_**

 _ **Prompt chosen : Reforming bonds**_

* * *

 _ **Summary** **: Everyone has to fight their demons and, good for Rukia, that she remembers where heart is.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter - 4**_

 _ **Remembering where heart is**_

You stand there. The earth below you was saturated with blood. His blood. The little orange haired punk's. Then you hear another strangled scream and a crash. You don't wish to look but you do. Lifeless grey eyes stare back at you. Your body shivers involuntarily. His white captain's haori turns red. You hear someone yelling your name. It was him. He runs towards you and you move forward, your arm stretched out to reach him. But before you could, he stops and looks down. You follow his gaze and see a sword running through his abdomen. Liquid as scarlet as his hair flows out of that wound.

He collapses. You scream.

And you wake up.

Another nightmare. This was the third in a week. They were all the same. Blood and swords. Pain and screams. They fight. And you watch them fight. They die and you watch them die. There's nothing you can do. You are powerless. You understand that and you hate it.

Then you think about it. The colour 'red'. You wonder how is it possible for a colour to symbolise two completely contradictory set of emotions. It represents love and passion and at the same time it represents war and blood shed. You hate it but yet you love it even more.

You know why? Because red is his colour.

You place a hand on your forehead which is drenched in sweat and take deep breaths to calm your nerves. It works but you know you can't go back to sleep now, not after this dream. So, you sigh and stand up, carefully moving to avoid any noise and slowly step outside your room. The cool breeze does wonders on calming your nerves. You simply sit in front of the pond of the Kuchiki estate. It was a full moon day and the reflection of the white satellite falling on water. The wind blowed and you felt his presence.

You turned and saw him walking towards yourself. His silhouette was in darkness but you know you can recognise him anywhere. At first, you think its a dream. You rub your eyes and find that he doesn't disappear, he is real, moving towards you and you know it's not a dream.

"Renji?" You whisper, confusion present your voice.

He smiles at you.

"You're awake?" He asks.

You nod.

"But what are you doing here?"

"Me? I came here to check on you."

For some reason, a warm feeling blossoms in your chest as he answers. No matter how much you deny it, a part of you is happy, no, more than happy, that he remembers you and cares for you enough to die for. Well, not that you want him to even get injured so, forget about dying.

He eases himself beside you, stretching his long legs and deeply sighing. He closes his brown eyes for moments as a smile curves upon his face when the wind gently picks up.

Your eyes roam over his entire form and come to rest upon his face. Then you suddenly remember about what you would have given back then, for him to stop you from leaving. You both were hurt, both were angry at themselves and both avoided each other, digging even a deeper pit for your own selves.

But now that he's beside you, you realise that nothing else in the world matters other than the fact that he is the one sitting here. He is the one sitting here by your side.

And a smile graces your lips.

You assume that he had asked your brother to be here because he came from the side of the main mansion. It means that your brother knows that your best friend is here in the middle of the night, with you. You're shocked the the red haired man was not currently in pieces? You're really thankful for that. Well, does that mean your brother approves?

You blush a little and remind yourself to stay on the ground.

Suddenly, he whips his head and stares at you with an intensity that makes a shiver run down your spine.

"W-what?" you stutter.

Guilt consumes his eyes and peace that he had exhibited seconds ago flew off the window. He looks at you sadly and his strong voice drops to whisper.

"You know I'm sorry, right?"

"For what?"

"Everything. I'm sorry for letting you go. I'm sorry for not asking you to stay. I'm sorry for staying away for so long. I'm sorry for attacking you when we met again on the world of the living. I'm sorry for bringing you back and dragging you in all that mess that Aizen created. I'm sorry for not being able to protect you. I'm sorry for-"

You don't let him continue further by placing a firm hand on his lips.

"Enough with the sorries!" You tell him angrily.

"I too am the one at fault here, not just you. I tried to avoid you too, didn't I? And, anyways I forgave you a long time ago Renji, the instant you told Aizen that you won't ever let me go again was the only thing I wanted to hear. I don't need your sorries, Renji. I just need you... You to be here beside me. It's the only promise I need from you."

You turn away as tears fill your eyes.

You suddenly feel a large hand on your head as it makes you look towards its owner. His eyes are shining with unshed tears and the gentle smile is present upon his lips.

No more words were exchanged between you and him. It's simply unnecessary. Well, actually, nothing more was left which was needed to be said or explained. Your bond was more enough for the things left unsaid. You slipped your tiny hand into his which he held, at first, gently and then firmly.

You realised that you've never felt much more at peace before. All your insecurities that had been clawing your mind for such a long time vanish as if they had never existed in the first place. You know that now you'll do anything to protect the people you love. Fate has given you a second chance to be with him and the man you call your brother and you are cent percent aware that you won't waste it. A warm squeeze on your hand suddenly reminds you of the position it is present in now.

A satisfying smile directs itself on your lips because you suddenly...

 _Remember where_ _heart is..._

* * *

 ** _So, how was it? Actually I was trying to write something angsty. I'm not sure if it came alright or not. I'm not very satisfied with it. They seem a bit OOC but i believe that it would have been a lot for them to take. After all, they had united after forty years of separation and that too in such dire circumstances._**

 ** _But still, please tell me your opinions about it._**

 ** _See you again._**

 ** _Aditjn238._**


	5. Chapter 5 Druken proposal

_**Hi everyone! I'm back with another one shot for Renruki week 2017. This is inspired by the prompt for Day 5. Actually, this particular fic is based on my personal head canon.**_

 _ **Thanks for your reviews, favourites and follows.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. Not me.**_

* * *

 _ **Day 5**_

 _ **Prompt: Aftermath of the war/ Proposal**_

 _ **Prompt chosen : proposal**_

* * *

 _ **Summary : What happens when a drunk Renji decides to propose Rukia for marriage?**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter – 5**_

 _ **Drunken proposal**_

Rukia was horrified.

She had no idea about how in the world she ended up in this situation.

Actually, what the hell was happening?

One moment she was stumbling through the roads carrying a man twice her size and the next moment the same man was kneeling in front of her, his large hand firmly clasped around her smaller one, mumbling something along the lines that how much he loved her and wanted her to become his wife.

What in the freakin' world was happening!

"Renji! You're drunk! Do you even know what you're saying?"

"Ohhh. Come ooooonnnn, Rukia, I know what I'm doing! Marry me! Now!"

"Now? Renji!"

Oh god! She had never expected something like this to happen. It was an ordinary day. After all, an incredibly massive destruction was caused by the Quincy war. As a result, most of them were working their asses off to build their home from scratch. So yeah, they had a lot of work to do, and a lot of work meant a lot of tension and a lot of tension deserved a bit of break. So they were on their normal visit on weekends to the bar.

Renji was a quite an alright drinker. He could manage his liquor fairly well and also limit his intake. But today was an exception…for the reasons unknown he was drinking without thinking of the consequences. Rukia blamed it to the recent stress he was going through so she decided not to stop him. He had been extremely jumpy recently, even a small brush of their hands made him recoil. He would turn his head away whenever she looked at him. And another observation was he was getting flustered very easily.

Although now she believes that it was a bad decision on her part.

His actions were making her uncomfortable. She knew her relationship with Renji. They weren't 'boyfriend-girlfriend'. They had extended that boundary a long time ago. Back then in human world, people could replace their lovers, but she cannot. Nobody could ever replace Renji. That's why for forty years she had felt so alone.

Their bond had surpassed the threats of Rukongai, won over more than forty years of separation and survived terrors capable of destruction of worlds. There was pain and heartache but also faith and forgiveness.

She loved him and she knew that he knew that. And she knows that he knows that he loves her.

They have known that for a very time. She wanted to be with him for the rest of her life but unknowingly she had suppressed her want. But suddenly when he proposed her now, even though drunkenly, a part of her desperately wishes that he would have been sombre.

So, in retaliation she striked her hand against his neck with enough force to knock him out. As he slumped over she wrapped her arms around him and smiled sadly to herself. Taking a moment to pacify her emotions she dragged him to the remade quarters of sixth division. There she asked Rikichi to help her to deposit Renji to his room. After a bit of contemplation, she decided to stay with him for he was about to have one hell of hangover next morning. After asking Rikichi to inform her brother of her stay in his divisions' barracks, she made herself comfortable on the couch present in his living room. This wasn't the first time she'd done that. It had happened before too. She had been scared of her brother's reaction but to her surprise, he had been quite nonchalant about it. She knew that if elders ever know about it she'd be in trouble. They'd consider it highly inappropriate, for a unmarried noble woman to stay at the home of a man at night. But, for some reason, Byakuya was _**alright**_ with it. So, despite the risks, a part of her had entertained the idea that maybe he approved of their relationship.

…

Next morning he woke up with a dangerous headache. His head throbbed violently and he groaned. He raised himself and the sheets covering him slid down and pooled around his torso. He raked his hand through his loose red locks.

"Damn it! This is hell!"

Suddenly, he realised that he was at his quarters. But how? That last thing he remembers is getting drunk stupid silly…Rukia being forced to walk him home…him proposing Rukia to marry him…Rukia telling him that he was drunk…and-wait, What?

Him proposing Rukia?

What the freakin' hell!

Oh no!

Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!

Now, he remembered…the memories were blurry but there was no doubt about what he did. Beads of sweat rolled down his neck and his complexion turned pale. Suddenly, he stiffened as he heard distinctly familiar footsteps approaching him.

"Renji? Are you awake?" Rukia asked with a hint of worry in her voice. She was standing there with a glass of water secured in her hand.

Renji's eyes darted towards the small woman and he gulped. He knew that his expression was surely of a deer-caught-in-headlights.

"I've made a breakfast for us. Get dressed and come out. Okay? And drink this ." she said placing a glass of water on the nearby table and left.

Renji wondered that she was behaving pretty normal for a woman who got proposed to marry…no less by her best friend.

…

Rukia felt him coming towards the room and smiled to herself. Yesterday's night after a lot of speculation, she had decided that pretending the event never happened was a good choice. She placed the two plates of breakfast on the table and turned to pour two cups of tea, one for herself and other for her red haired companion.

It was then, the male Shinigami vice captain asked tentatively.

"Rukia? I didn't do anything stupid, yesterday's night? Did I?"

As soon as the words escaped Renji's mouth, Rukia felt something in her snap. She whirled around and glared at Renji with such intensity that he stepped back. She stomped over to him and grabbed his wrist and proceeded pulling him down with quite force and forcing him face to face with herself.

"Marry me." She hissed.

"W-what?" Renji stuttered.

"Marry me. That's what you said stupid! What were you even thinking? Do you think that proposing to someone to marry you, is a joke? Because if you do, then I swear Renji, it was a very bad drunken joke!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Without even thinking about the course of action he was about to take Renji retaliated, "It was not a joke!"

The purple eyes widened at his outburst. The man in front of her groaned and placed a hand over his tattooed forehead covering his eyes and he repeated himself.

"It was not a joke. I've been wanting to do that for a long time. But I didn't have the guts. Maybe the alcohol loosened up my tongue. But I swear on my life that it wasn't a joke."

And he removed his hand from his face and looked at her straight.

His brown met her purple.

His face morphed into the one with seriousness and determination that he displayed only on battlefield.

And he kneeled in front of her.

"What are you doing? Renji!" she gasped, her entire face was red.

He laughed.

"Ah! This is a tradition of the world of living that Ichigo told me about."

He pulled out a small velvet box and opened it revealing a beautifully craved gold ring with a diamond sitting on the top. Rukia's face became even more redder than before.

"Rukia Kuchiki? Will you marry me?" he said with a gentle smile.

She stood stunned for a few moments, her face still red and then she slowly nodded. A smile blossomed on the face of pony tailed man so large that it was stretching from ear to ear. He slipped the ring on her finger and smiled as if he'd won a lifetime of battle and maybe, if you're aware of their story then you know that, he did.

But he had always had a way to ruin a moment.

"Rukia?"

"Hm?"

"You're not drunk? Are you?"

"Argh! You jerk!"

And the laughter filled the entire house.

* * *

 _ **So, It was simply a head canon of mine that Renji proposed Rukia for the first time because he was drunk. I hope it wasn't very cheesy or anything. Sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistakes.**_

 ** _But please review._**

 ** _See you again._**

 ** _Aditjn238._**


	6. Chapter 6 Bonds

_**Hello guys and girls! I'm here to present another one shot for Renruki week 2017. Well, this little fic is from Byakuya's point of view. It's quite a bit rushed but I hope you like it.**_

 _ **Thank you for your amazing reviews, favourites and follows.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach franchise, unfortunately.**_

* * *

 _ **Summary : Byakuya approves of Renji and Rukia's marriage.**_

* * *

 _ **Prompts : Marriage/We do knot always love you – favourite Renruki moment**_

 _ **Prompt chosen : Both**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter – 6**_

 _ **Bonds**_

His grey eyes travelled around the entire area, he was calmly and gracefully sipping the drink in his hand. Well, of course, compared to the rowdy surroundings, his graceful silence was obvious, but that didn't mean that he wasn't participating in the festivities. His eyes that have been roaming around the settings a while ago came to rest on the newly married couple amicably chatting with the visitors from the world of the living. They had the largest smiles on their faces. Rukia was positively glowing and Renji was grinning like there was no tomorrow. The subtle glances that they were throwing at one another well not being missed by him.

When they had decided to marry, it had not been a surprise for him. He had seen this coming from long time. Soon after they had learnt of Aizen's treachery he had known it. After all, not anyone ordinary would have had the dare to go against some of the most powerful beings of the Soul Society for their own goals. His redhead vice captain had made the decision that he couldn't and that too, with so much conviction that he was ready to die to save Rukia. It was commendable. He had found that impressive even when the man was bleeding in front of him do death.

" _I'll save Rukia. I swore that to my soul!"_

He had screamed. He had screamed that that when he was bleeding, severe wounds decorating his body, his Scarlet hair spilled over his shoulder, sleeves of this uniform shredded. Even in such conditions he had attacked him. He was no Ichigo. He could not pull out a hollow from within him or use his Quincy powers out of nowhere to protect himself or his loved ones when they were in danger. What time to time he had proved that he was not a man to be messed up with. He was dangerous to those who were willing to heard the people he cared about. He could die and kill for whatever he believes in without a second thought.

That was Renji Abarai.

He had witnessed it. The intimacy and love in their bond. They had separated for 40 years but still their feelings and emotions were true to each other even when the world was against them.

As sure as he was of Renji's feelings for Rukia he had been even more sure of Rukia's fondness and love for Renji. It was frightening. Rukia was more similar to him then he had ever imagined. Both of them had a bad habit of bottling up their feelings. He could tell that Rukia loves the red haired man just by the way she looked at him. He knew that look. That look had been the one he had given Hisana even more times then he can remember.

So when they had told him that they wanted his blessings to get married he wasn't shocked.

* _Flashback*_

 _He could feel the tension and restlessness even in their spiritual pressure. They were nervous. He had been sitting in his private office when he felt them approaching his door. The knock on the door was similar to when Rukia rapped._

" _Nii-sama? May I and Renji come in?"_

" _Yes. You may." He replied._

 _The wooden door slipped open and revealed large built figure of Renji and a smaller one in front of him of Rukia. they stepped inside their shoulders were visible tense and they refused to look above the floor of the room. Most of the times when they're together, they behave like rambunctious kids. He raised a brow at their behaviour._

" _Sit." He commanded._

 _And they placed themselves down on the provided seats, still not looking at him in the eye._

" _Yes?"_

 _Rukia took a deep breath and fumbled through her words. "Um…Nii-sama? Actually, I and Renji…um…well…we…how to say…I mean to say-…"_

" _That we're getting married!" the red haired man suddenly blurted out loudly. He looked horrified. His forehead was drenched in sweat and he was breathing heavily as if he'd just gone through one hard strenuous training session. Rukia too was looking at him as saying 'you damn idiot'._

" _Oh…I see. Alright!"_

 _Byakuya replied coolly._

 _Maybe it were his words or his expressions or maybe both that both of the young Shinigami vice captains looked at him as if he'd grown two heads._

" _Anyways, I have a meeting with some of the important members of the clan. I'll be taking my leave." He said nonchalantly and moved away from them, heading down towards the door, sliding it open and stepping out._

 _He stopped when he heard them whisper._

" _R-Rukia? What in the world just happened?"_

" _I-I don't know."_

" _Did Captain approve?"_

" _I-I think so."_

 _As silence fell upon the couple who were still trying to come with the terms of the circumstance, the black haired man moved forward but stopped instantly when he heard his Vice captain yelling in frustration._

" _Dammit! Captain always ruins the moment for me!"_

" _Eh? What are you talking about?"_

" _Seriously! Now what about the speech I prepared?"_

" _Speech?"_

" _Yeah! I prepared a speech to convince your brother."_

" _Convince Nii-sama? For what?"_

" _For letting me marry you?"_

" _What?"_

" _Yup. I prepared a speech, you know, about how I'll protect you and how much I love you and I'll never hurt you and-…"_

" _Shut up! You know what? You're an idiot!"_

 _As he heard his sister screaming at her betrothed, he was cent percent sure that she was simply yelling at him out of embarrassment. Rukia had never been the one to handle other people's affection properly, especially in case of his pony tailed vice captain._

 _Byakuya Kuchiki walked away from the ruckus calmly, knowing that it was nothing new, and a subtle smirk adorned his face._

 _*Flashback ends*_

He shook his head at the event that happened weeks ago and noticed the young couple holding each other's hand, softly smiling at one another, sharing a tender moment, which of course had to ruined by the Quincy-Shinigami hybrid from the world of living. The orange haired boy had a smirk on his face and Rukia was glaring daggers at him with Renji yelling at him.

It was strange. Rukia, at that moment looked so much like Hisana and yet she didn't. Hisana's beauty was gentle and kind but Rukia's displayed strength and responsibility.

But no matter what, the grey eyed man of noble lineage knew that he'll always be grateful to Hisana, she might have left him behind but she also left him with two people he could proudly call family. She gave him an opportunity to create irreplaceable bonds. And he loved her even more for that.

…

Months later when Byakuya held a beautiful red haired, violet eyed baby in his arms for the first time he knew that his bonds with those two people who brought this miracle in this world, deepened even more.

 _He was glad for everything._

* * *

 _ **So, I wonder what you guys thought of it. I've always wanted to read a Fanfiction with Renruki from Byakuya's point of view, but unfortunately, couldn't find one. So, I decided to write this myself. Actually, there is no such scene in 'wdkaly', but only mention of how Byakuya reacted to the news of Renji and Rukia wanting to marry. It was then this idea popped in to my mind and I decided to write it for this day.**_

 _ **Anyways,**_

 _ **Please review.**_

 _ **See you again.**_

 _ **Aditjn238.**_


	7. Chapter 7 Mechanical engineer

_**Hi everyone! So, seven days are about to be over today and the Renruki week ends. This is the last day. Here is my little one shot for my submission for day 7 of Renruki week 2017.**_

 _ **Thanks for your reviews, favourites and follows. I appreciate them.**_

 _ **Special dedication to : My dear friend Salzrand. Thanks for all your hard work to make this week a success. I believe that all the Renruki shippers are grateful to you for your efforts.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Tite Kubo is the owner of Bleach. I'm not, no matter how much I would love to.**_

* * *

 _ **Summary : Rukia meets Byakuya's new employee and…her fiance?**_

* * *

 _ **Day -7**_

 _ **Prompts : Happy family/Alternate Universe**_

 _ **Prompt chosen : Alternate Universe**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter – 7**_

 _ **Mechanical Engineer**_

"Ichigo! You idiot! It's all your fault!"

A beautiful young woman with raven hair and a short petite figure spoke to her companion angrily. She had an angelic face with large piercing violet eyes. She was dressed in a knee length violet dress that amazingly complimented her eyes. She had both her arms on her hips glared at the man in front of her.

"What the hell? Rukia? How is this my fault?" The man who had been hunched over the bonnet of the car rose to the fullest of his height and easily towered over the raven haired woman. He was a strikingly handsome youth with brown eyes and shockingly orange coloured hair.

"You promised my brother that you'd bring me to the event on time. And now see what you've done! Brother will be so disappointed in me!" she said sulking and glaring at the man in front of her, completely unfazed by the intimidating glare that he was giving her, that could have even sent the highest rank of the hooligans cowering in terror.

"Oh shut up woman! It's not my fault. Orihime had been planning this get together for months. She was very excited about it. It's your brother's fault. He had been the one to decide that he suddenly wanted to throw a stupid business party at the same date. I simply didn't want my girlfriend to get upset over something as idiotic as your puny ass being absent from the get together. That's the reason I told him that I'd bring you to the party on time. And yeah, so I beg your forgiveness, your highness, for not knowing that my old man's wonder car will decide to have a break down in the middle of nowhere!" Ichigo screamed till his face was red.

"Oh god! At least call a mechanic!" The violet eyed girl yelled.

"Don't you think I've already done that? He'll be here any minute now."

It was then that their heated 'you-are-so-annoying-that-I-want-to-kill-you' glaring contest was interrupted by a truck arrived honking loudly.

"He's here." Ichigo said looking at the just arrived vehicle.

The door of the truck was kicked open and a young man jumped out of it. He was quite tall, even taller than Ichigo. His lean and muscular body was dressed in a beige coloured mechanic workers' jumpsuit, the top part open and the sleeves loosely tied around his waist. His torso was covered in a sleeveless black coloured tank top which revealed his tattooed arms. He even had tattoo designs of his forehead which were partly covered by a bandana on his forehead. But the man's most striking feature was his mane of a striking blood red colour tied up in a ponytail.

He raised his arm towards orange haired male with a smirk on his handsome face.

"Yo Ichigo!"

Ichigo too returned the gesture with a fond smirk on his lips.

"Yo. Sorry to trouble you."

"Nah. No biggie."

It was at that moment Ichigo's eyes darted towards Rukia and he was taken aback. After all, it was not everyday that you could see the Great Rukia Kuchiki gawking at someone like an idiot. Her eyes were wide and her jaw was hanging down to the ground. He was about to point it out but was stopped by the black haired girl's scream.

"Renji! Renji Abarai! Is that you? Renji?"

Ichigo was stunned and judging by the looks, the red haired man was faring no better. He stared at the woman in front of him moments before his face immediately morphed into the one that displayed recognition and something else that Ichigo could not properly determine.

"Rukia? I-is that you?" He asked bewildered.

…

The orange haired boy groaned silently under his breath. Man…this was getting annoying! Did they think that he was stupid? There was definitely something going on in between them. Even a moron could tell that! Al those nervous glances they were giving each other weren't going unnoticed by him. It seems that they have known each other and also familiarly. Deciding that he had enough of their awkwardness, he decided to interrupt.

"Oye Renji! What's the status?" He asked trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

The red haired man who was currently leaning over the engine of the car, pricking and prodding wires and cables sighed in exasperation.

"Bad. It will take a day or two's work for me to get it back again on its wheels running. I'll have to take it back to the garage."

For some moments they all stood in silence but of course Ichigo might have some sort of devil in his mind as he spoke, "This is bad! Renji, dude could you please do me a favour?"

Renji absent mindedly nodded by a slight tilt of his tattooed neck, still busy trying to do something for the car to start working, but froze when Ichigo spoke again.

"Could you please get this small but troublesome sack-of-potatoes off my back? Can you please drop her to where she has go? Otherwise, her brother will have my head if she doesn't reach their on time. Anyways, getting rid of this short stuff here as soon as possible will be good for my health. What do you say?"

Ichigo ignoring Rukia's shout of indignation, pointedly stared at their pony tailed companion, who kept silence for few moments, maybe contemplating the idea.

The violet eyed woman might have considered his silence as his No, for she immediately began to mumble, "Its okay! You don't have to-…"

"Its alright! I'll do it! I'll drop her." Renji said with such a determination that it left no room for arguments.

The orange haired male smirked as he saw a confused expression on the the raven haired woman's face.

Renji turned towards Ichigo, wiping his hands off a spare greasy cloth saying, " I'll have someone from the garage to pick your car up. What about you?"

"Ill call someone to pick me up too. It's not a matter to get worked up on." Ichigo said.

The other man nodded and looked at the short woman, after a bit of hesitation, he spoke, his face morphed into a smirk, "Lets go short stuff!"

"Im not short, you tall freak!" Rukia screamed but followed him anyways.

And Ichigo watched them leave with eyebrows raised for witnessing their interaction.

"Interesting..." He murmured to himself.

…

The air around them was heavy with awkwardness. Infact, you could simply cut the tension around them in the air with a blunt knife. Renji tried keeping his eyes on the road, but those traitorous eyes of his would stray every now and then to the woman beside him. Never being the one to stay silent for long, he finally spoke, trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

"So, what are you doing now?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm sitting beside you now. Going to my brother?"

"No. I mean in general. In life?"

Rukia snorted out a laugh.

"I knew what you meant at the first time Renji. I was just kidding."

The tall man glared at her from the corner of his eyes.

"You're no fun!"

Rukia finally calmed herself from her laugh down enough to answer him.

"I'm getting married."

As soon as the words escaped from the black haired woman's mouth Renji slammed the breaks with so much intensity that she was almost thrown off her seat. As she stabilised herself to glare at the man beside her, she choked a laugh. His reaction was comical. His eyes were almost popping out of the sockets and his jaw was down to the ground.

"I was kidding again, idiot! Fortunately I'm safe. For now, anyways." She said mumbling the last part.

"For now, anyways? What does that mean?" Renji asked eyeing her side ways and restarting the truck.

"You know the Kuchiki company?"

"Yeah, I do! They are one of the biggest automobile manufacturers here around in this country."

"Well. Some of the higher executive members see me as an investment for the company. They want to marry me off to the highest bidder to solidify alliances to expand the business." Rukia said softly, hollowness in her eyes and resignation in her voice was evident.

Renji gripped the staring wheel so tight that his knuckles turned white. A frown marred his handsome features. Anger and guilt were two emotions that his eyes displayed at that moment.

Rukia smiled ruefully.

"Enough about me. What are you doing, now a days?"

"Engineering. Mechanical. I'm doing it from Karakura University."

"Karakura University? It's one of the top most universities around the country! How did you get in it?"

"I received a scholarship."

"Oh well, that's quite unexpected. So, what do you want to do? Have you planned something for future?"

"Well, I'll be completing my graduation in four months. My grades have been good enough until now for campus selection. If I kept maintaining them then I might get a job soon after leaving the college and that too in a good company."

"Good to know! I see that you're not as dumb as you used to be."

"Hey!"

…

He was getting worried. His younger sister should have arrived by now. Even though he didn't very much like the orange haired delinquent, the boy was trustworthy. By now, Byakuya Kuchiki knows that Ichigo Kurosaki never breaks his promises.

As he looked at his wrist watch, which has been a gift from Rukia herself, the black haired man realised that they should have arrived almost two hours ago. But unfortunately, there was no sign of them.

The lavish formal event that the Kuchiki's were hosting needed him to be three to attend the guests but the restlessness In his heart made him come over to the window which opened to the road in front of their estate.

There he saw a very surprising sight.

An unknown man was helping the violet eyed woman down the truck. Rukia jumped out of it with his help and straightened herself up. The man had a head full of striking red hair and also some sort of black markings. He wore a workers' garb. But what spiked the older man's interest was They talked to each other with interesting familiarity. Then Rukia turned and walked inside the estate. Byakuya noted that the man did not move till Rukia was out of his sight.

…

"Who was that person?" Byakuya asked on the dinner table.

Rukia looked confused.

"The one who dropped you here today. I wonder if that Ichigo dyed his hair-…"

"No! Brother! It was not Ichigo! That moron was coming to drop me but his car broke down on the way. The person who dropped me here was the mechanic he asked for his car."

"He sent you with a mechanic?" the older man asked in horror.

Rukia laughed. "He wasn't any ordinary mechanic. He was Renji Abarai."

As Byakuya raised a brow at Rukia's response.

Maybe she realised that her response wasn't proper enough to pacify her brother so she spoke, shyly.

"He was my childhood best friend."

That took Byakuya aback. After a few minutes of silence, he composed himself and asked, "Anyways, the elders wanted to know if you were interested in any of the young men who had attended the event today."

The young black haired girl flinched violently and shook her head, and looked at him pleadingly. Her actions were more than enough to make him know her wishes.

He sighed.

Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind.

"Rukia."

"Yes?"

"Tell me more about him."

"About whom brother?"

"Renji Abarai. That was his name you mentioned just now, if I'm correct."

Rukia at first looked confused but slowly compiled anyways. And Byakuya carefully took note of her fond expression as she spoke of a time if her past that never had the opportunity of knowing.

…

Eight months later

"Rukia? Are you free for tomorrow?"

The grey eyed man asked, even if knew the answer. After all, he had been working for this event for a long time, and had already cleared off her schedule without her awareness on the subject.

"Yes. I am, Brother. Is there anything you want me to do?"

"Yes, actually. I want you to join me on a small dinner tomorrow, with one of my new employee. He's been working in our company for a few months. I hope you have no objections?"

"No! Not at all. I'll come with you."

…

Rukia entered the dining hall alongside her brother. By the time they arrived, their guest was sitting in front of them, his back towards the door. She could already see that he had a well built stature with broad shoulders and an impressive physique. She noticed that he had his Scarlet red hair carefully tied in to a neat braid.

Rukia halted. Wait. What?

Red hair?

As she finally reached in front of him, she screeched.

"You!?"

The man in front of her looked as horrified and confused.

"Ah. I see. So, you two already know each other, I assume? Well, Abarai, this is my younger sister I wanted you to meet. And Rukia? This is the new employee I was talking about."

And that sudden random moment he checked his phone and said, "Unfortunately, I still have some work left in office so I won't be able to join you on this dinner. Please excuse me." He said moving towards the door but suddenly stopped on the threshold of the large hall.

"Rukia and Renji…well, Rukia I believe I forgot to mention a small detail."

"Y-yes brother? What is it?"

"He's your fiance." A horrified silence followed the statement and then was shattered by an ear piercing scream.

"WHAT!" they screamed in unison.

"H-how?" Renji whispered in horror.

"Mr. Renji Abarai? Did you not read the job contract before signing it?"

A deafening silence stretched over the entire Kuchiki mansion, the only sounds that could be heard of were of Byakuya Kuchiki's loud footsteps. He walked down the well lit corridor proudly with a smirk on his face.

* * *

 _ **Well, did you people saw that coming? Matchmaker Byakuya is simply I can't get out of my head. Terrifyingly OOC, but hey, it's an AU, right?**_

 _ **Now, here's an important question. Actually I had so much in my mind to write for this fic but due to lack of time and other factors, it became impossible. So, although not now, since I've many other stories to work on, if I ever decide to write a extended version of this story, a multi chapter fanfiction, would you guys like to read it? Please answer honestly.**_

 _ **Anyways, this was the last chapter I wrote for Renruki week 2017. I hope you guys liked it.**_

 _ **Please review.**_

 _ **See you again.**_

 _ **Aditjn238.**_


End file.
